


Titans: blackfire's twisted revenge

by Abd123



Category: Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Sexual Content, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abd123/pseuds/Abd123
Summary: Blackfire has kidnapped starfire and tortures in very peculiar ways putting it lightly.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This one of my first fanfiction plz comment and like

Chapter 1: beginning 

Dazed, starfire opened her eyes. Her head hurt. Everything felt as if it was spinning. She looked around but there was nothing. Nothing at all. Nothing she could see. All she seen was white. The floors were white. The walls were white. The ceiling was white. But that wasn't the most surprising part to her. As she regained more consciousness, she looked at her body only to find that she was completely naked. Her legs were close to her chest, her arms wrapped around her knees, and her back leaning against the wall. This was the position she was in when she awoke. 

Fear snapped her out of her semi delirious state. Her emerald eyes were completely awake now as sweat dropped down her orange hot skin. She needed to get out of here as an anxious look swept her face. Still leaning against the wall, her first thought was to break ceiling using her energy blasts but to her suprise nothing happened. Not even a glow of heat, nothing. She tried to stand up but only succeeded into falling onto her knees. Her body about to fall to the floor but she caught herself when her arms slapped the ground.

"How did i get here" she wondered to herself. "That's right," like a light bulb lit up in her mind. She flashed back to the last moments she could remember.

Flashback

She was in the titans tower, she was in her room. Sitting on her bed reminiscing about the joyous memories she had on Tamaran with her family, her friends, her people. She remembered racing through the gardens of Tamaran picking the delicious fruit that she has come to miss. She felt a bittersweet throbb in her heart until suddenly an emergency alert scream across the halls. She got up and rushed to the meeting room. You see, whenever there was an emergency alert, it meant the titans needed to gather in the meeting room. So that's where she headed. She opened door and went in. Beast boy, Cyborg, Raven and Robin were already seated, waiting to commence the meeting.

"Yo star, what took you? We have a problem" beast boy called out. "I apologise" she said as she sat down. "Robin, what's the status?" Cyborg pushed the meeting to start. "We have a big problem" Robin stated in a calm expression. "Blackfire's coming to earth and she has an entire fleet with her" he continued. "So large infact that it's enough to level an entire city" he concluded. Starfire sprung out of her chair. In shock, she said, "My sister........" but before she could finish her sentence. A bright light filled the air and engulfed the entire tower in light.

End flashback

Tears rolled down her face as she wondered if anything bad had happened to her friends. She curved herself in a ball as she praid that they'd be ok. "Oh Robin, please be....ok, she whispered to herself. From all the Titans, she thought of Robin the most because he was one that kept together when she felt all alone. You see, this past year they've spent together, she had become very fond of him. She only wished she confessed her love for him.

Suddenly a door opened and someone walked in. Starfire looked to see who it was. Starfire's eyes widened "blackfire?"  
Blackfire replied to her.

"It's good to see you again sister, especially as my new bitch"


	2. Dominance

Chapter 2 : Dominance

Startled at seeing her older sister again, starfire could not form any words. However she still tried, "Black...fire......"

Blackfire did not respond to her and instead stared at her sister's body.  
She took a more detailed look at her from head to toe. Her heart pounded at her sister's every single feature. Her beautiful bright pink hair that made its way to starfire's lower back. That beautiful green emerald eyes. She thought her sister's eyes were beautiful and compassionate. Whenever she looked into her eyes, for some reason she felt as if everything was ok. Blackfire looked at her beautiful orange skin as well as the parts she liked most of starfire, her large breast, her curves, her big butt but most importantly her puss. She gazed downward to her beautiful long legs all the way to her feet.

She finally responded to starfire. "Why stand on formalities koriand'r, we're sisters after all, aren't we?" she stated with a large grin on her face. "Call me Komand'r"

Starfire, now had a thoughts inorder as she replied, "what do you want from us, sister?" with a stern expression on her face.

Blackfire was enjoying this. She loved seeing a sister humiliated like this. Still spotting a grin on her face, she replied.  
"Oh, you got it all wrong dear sister. I just want you"

"You want me?" as a confused look swept her face."what do you mean?" She tried to understand what her sister was getting at.

Blackfire chuckled in amusement. "Oh sister, you so gullible, it makes me want you even more" the excitement made Blackfire's heart pound harder. It felt like her heart was about to jump out of her chest. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted starfire and she wanted her now. She wanted to taste her. In frustration she said, "look, i have your friends hostage and if you don't do what I say they'll die." To make her point clearer she tossed starfire a photo of beast boy. The photo was that of a badly beaten beast boy lying on the ground of what looked to be a prison.

Tears swelled up in starfire's eyes. She felt sadness and fear for her friend's life. "Stop please" she broke down as she begged her sister. Blackfire with a calm expression on her face, "fine but that is completely up to you. I haven't even began toturing the others yet" she mocked how easy it was to break her down.

"I will do anything just please stop" starfire pleaded with her. Blackfire expected this as a grin appeared on her face. "I'm counting on it." She leaned down and kissed starfire's tender lips. Starfire's eyes widened in shock as to the advance her sister made on her but she knew not to pull away as her friends lives were in her hands now. Tears began to flow down her face. Blackfire put her tongue into starfire's mouth as that simple kiss became more intense. Starfire moaned much to blackfire's satsifaction. Their lips parted. 

"I'm your master now, say it" blackfire declaring her dominance.

"Your my master" replied a helpless starfire.


	3. Puppy

Chapter 3 : puppy

She didn't know long she had been like this. Her nude body on full display but if that wasn't bad enough, Blackfire's advances on her made it worst. She showered her neck with kisses which Starfire couldn't help but whimper. She knew this only satisfied her older sister more but she could not help it. "Good girl" she said, with a devilish smirk on her face.

Blackfire pulled away much to starfire's relieve.  
"I have to go, ok. I have urgent matters to attend to, dear sister" blackfire said "but before I leave......."She bit starfire's neck. Starfire moaned in agony but at the same time she hated that her body liked it.  
Blackfire stood up and said, "just something to remember me by while I'm out" Starfire felt weak, her energy seemed to be drained, "sister why..... are....you.....doing...this. Blackfire smiled at her. "Rest up koriand'r, I'll make sure to bring you some thing to eat and drink. But before that I got something for you" as she put a leather collar around starfire's neck. "That's a good bitch. Look i even got you a toy duck to play with" as she tossed it to the other side of the room.  
"Go fetch" starfire stood up to get it. "What are you doing dear sister, dogs don't walk on two legs" Starfire went down on all fours and crawled towards the toy. "Good girl" added an excited blackfire. Starfire picked up the duck with her mouth. "Do you like the toy" asked a patronizing blackfire. Starfire nodded as there was nothing else she could do.

"Mummy will be back soon but for now you can play with that" as she walked out of the white empty room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might continue this some other time but for now I'm done.


End file.
